A long wait to remember
by multackfirewind
Summary: SequalA Long Wait To Happiness.happen right after Zack came back from the future.this one,Cody falls for London and she gets feelings for him.he asks her out on graduation night she sais yes but bumps her head and gets amnesia. a Zaddie and Lody Story.
1. tonights graduation

**Summary: sequal to A Long Wait To Happiness. This takes place right after Zack came back from the future and starts over with Maddie. Now this story, has a different side to it. Cody gets feelings for London and she starts getting feelings for him to. He picks up the courage to ask her out his graduation night, she sais yes, but unfortunately she bumps her head and gets amnesia. Now she thinks that she is living back when Zack and Cody had only been living at the Tipton for a year. How will he get his love to remember him.**

"Zack, wake up! Come on Zack get up. Zack graduation is in two hours." Cody was shaking him like a rag.

"What do you mean two hours? It's tonight. What time is it?"

"It's four o'clock."

"Four. Why did you wake me at four in the morning?"

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes get up, take a shower and get ready."

Zack got up and went into the bathroom.

"Zack, I got to go talk to London about the web show she is doing tomorrow." Zack stepped out of the bathroom.

"Dude, why not do it tomorrow?"

"She… um, won't have time." Cody lied, but hid it from his brother.

"What ever dude, but if you're going to ask her out, do it soon."

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked laughing a fake laugh.

"Oh please I already know. I have lived a year into the future, I know a lot of things that will happen. For instance, watch those Chuck Norris Videos, trust me, you will be happy you did it."

"Yeah, well I only have one problem about the London thing; she met this guy who is going to make some sort of deal with her, but I can tell he wants more than to make a deal with her, he wants her."

"Really, what is his name?" Zack asked questionably.

"He calls himself a prince, although I don't believe it." Zack perked his head up. "Get this, his name is Prince Mike Daddy. Ha. Some prince."

"Where is London right now?"

"She is in her room, why?" Cody asked.

"This Prince is a crazy lunatic mad guy, he threatened to kill me, you, tried to steal Maddie from me, tried to steal London's diamond Sheryl, and had twenty people trying to be me and you up. Don't let him anywhere around her."

"Ok, I will talk to her or Mr. Moseby. Now, I got to go, get ready." Cody ran out of the room and upstairs to London's suite. He knocked on the door and waited for London to open the door.

"Oh, high Cody, what's up?" London asked gracefully.

"Um, London, do you remember the Prince Mike Daddy guy?"

"Yes, he is that thief who tried to steal daddy's money and now is trying to steal mine. He is trying to make a deal with me, but I am not giving him… what is the smallest amount of money?"

"One cent."

"They make it that small? Anyway I won't give him a cent, ever."

"Oh well that is good, well that is all."

"Ok Cody, but why did you want to know?"

"Well, Zack heard about this guy and knows him from the future, apparently he stole your diamond, had about twenty guys kick mine and his but and threatened to kill us, and kidnapped Maddie, trying to get her to go out with him. Anyhow, I didn't want you getting into any sort of trouble; I want you to be safe." Cody hoped that would attract her attention.

London looked up at him. "Why thank you Cody, you are the best friend any girl could have."

Cody smiled, "Well, you're also the best friend a guy could have. And get this to; this Prince guy was going to try to get you to go out with him."

"Oh, don't worry, I already like someone else." She looked over at Cody and smiled.

Cody saw her smile and smiled back at her. "Well I'm going to need to show you something tonight after my graduation. Ok." Cody winked at her and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Cody can't wait to see it."

Cody left and walked back to his suite to tell Zack about what happened and how he thinks he's going to have a pretty good chance.

**Here is the first chapter of the story, it may be a little shaky but after I get into it, it will be great. I would like it if I could get at least 3 reviews for this chapter, I like to know what people think of my stories. Thank you, the next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. oh no London

Zack and Cody walked out of the school building doors laughing with each other.

"Dude, Zack how did you get that scholarship for Boston University, I mean, you in College."

"Well, I don't know, by the way, don't tell anyone I cheated on the ACT."

"YOU CHEATED ON THE ACT, HOW?"

"Dude calm down I'm just kidding."

"Don't do that again, I just don't know how you scored a twenty six."

"Hey, you scored a thirty six."

"Yeah, I did. Ha." Cody laughed. "Hey I got to go. I've got to talk to someone."

"Yeah me to, I'm going to ask Maddie out, and trust me I know exactly how this will end up."

"Really, that is so not fair. How come you are the one who got to see the future? I have no idea how this will end up with me and London."

"Well man, I don't want to do anything that will change the outcome of the future so, good luck."

"Alright, here we go. This is going to be hard." Cody walked over to the gym, where he told London to meat him after there graduation. Zack found Maddie and took her to the swings.

"London, London, where are you?"

"Cody, hi, can we talk somewhere else?"

"Well sure, where do you want to talk?"

"I want to see where you walked through the halls. How about we talk in the school?"

"Sounds great." Cody took London and walked into the school.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well London, the thing is… you see, I have been feeling kind of, well… a certain feeling lately."

"What do you mean, feeling a feeling?"

"Well London, I think that…"

"Cody, are you ok."

"Yes, but I think that…"

"Cody..." London started to talk again but Cody stopped her.

"London just listen. I think that I…"

"Cody I like you." London quickly told him before he could finish.

"Well, I didn't see that coming. Listen London I like you to. And I know it might be a little weird me being a poor and you being rich, but will you go out with me?"

"Cody, I don't care if you aren't rich or not, I love you. I want to go out with you, I wouldn't have it any other way." London smiled and Cody smiled back.

"Here come with me." Cody took London's hand and put it in his. London smiled at him. He walked her down the hallway.

"This locker right here, this was my locker my freshman year. I remember a lot of things happened at this locker. A lot of things happened."

"Like what?"

"Nothing really." London laughed. "Well something could happen still."

"What do you mean, that was four years ago… oh, I see what you're talking about. Well then, something could happen." Cody leaned in toward London a little. London leaned in the rest of the way and they kissed each other. Just then they heard music playing.

_I'm asleep but she's talking to me  
She's walking 'round wearing all of my clothes  
As she runs out of things to say  
And grabs my coat to walk away_

How 'bout another first kiss, she said  
How 'bout another first kiss, I said  
I want another first kiss like this  
How 'bout another first kiss

Other people were too sentimental  
Always worrying about their hair  
Got tired of wasting all my time  
Now I'm not worrying at all

How 'bout another first kiss, she said  
How 'bout another first kiss, I said  
I want another first kiss like this  
How 'bout another first kiss

You could tell me we belong together  
And I could tell you, you belong with me  
But we've run out of things to say  
And we'll be happy anyway, so

How 'bout another first kiss, she said  
How 'bout another first kiss, I said  
I want another first kiss like this  
How 'bout another first kiss

How 'bout another first kiss, she said  
How 'bout another first kiss, I said  
I want another first kiss like this  
How 'bout another first kiss

"Zack, he probably did that. But how about another first kiss?"

"Sounds like a plan." The kissed again, a very soft kiss, lips touching smoothly. It was a nice long sweet kiss.

They heard the music start playing over again. "Zack cut it out." Cody yelled over there and then heard Maddie giggle and Zack tell her to shush.

They all started to laugh. "Cody can we walk outside for a while?"

"Of course, lets go." Cody and London walked outside and started walking down the street.

"Cody, I don't want this day to end."

"Me either. London, I love you."

"I love you to. Do you want to hear a secret I have never told anyone before."

"No one?"

"I have never told anyone."

"Well I would be happy to hear this secret."

"Well, I always wished that I could live in a castle, a very big castle. One where I would sleep in the highest room of the tallest tower. A castle where I would be a princess, and I could have one hundred rooms. One hundred rooms even. And there would be a garden in the very center of the castle. With my favorite flower, the gardenia. I love that flower. And then in my bedroom, I would have a ceiling that looked like the stars. So every night, I could look up into the stars and see just how beautiful they are. It would be a dream of mine to have one built. And also I would want the guy of my dreams to be there to live in it with me every single day of the rest of my life."

"Why would that dream guy be me?"

"Yes it would."

"I didn't know that the gardenia is you favorite flower."

"No one does."

"London, I am glad you told me that. That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Cody, I love you."

"I love you to London." They kissed each other again, and just then Cody spotted a gardenia flower in the yard just right next to the street, Cody ran and picked it, London was standing there twirling around like a ballerina.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Cody then saw a car speeding down the road right towards London.

"LONDON, WATCH OUT!" Cody screamed and ran after her knocking her out of the way just before the car had reached them. They fell into the curb, Cody was a little scraped up on the knees, and London was holding her head.

"London, are you ok?"

"Yes Cody, thank goodness. I could have died."

"I wonder who that was." Cody helped London get up and helped her walk back to the school. She had a limp in her right leg.

"Cody, can I ask you something?"

"Why of course London, anything."

"Why are you all dressed up in a tux?"

"London, what are you talking about?" Cody had a worried look on his face.

"Is it prom or something?" London looked at him curiously.

"London, it is mine and Zack's graduation."

"Graduation, but you are only fifteen."

"London, I am eighteen."

"No silly, I am eighteen, you are fifteen."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, you have amnesia."

"No, I don't have amnesia."

"London, we are going out with each other."

"What, no we are not. First of all, you are fifteen, I am eighteen, you are poor, I am rich, and I don't even want to have a relationship right now."

"Oh please no, this is not happening. NO, NO, PLEASE, London, you have to remember. Please you remember me right."

"Of course I remember you, you are Cody."

"London I am your boyfriend. Please, you have to remember me." Cody started to tear up.

"Cody, we are not going out. I am not your girlfriend. I am sorry, you are mistaken. Now I need to find something, my head hurts."

"London, come with me." Cody took London's hand and ran with her the rest of the way to find Zack and Maddie. He ran back to the school, threw the doors open and ran across the halls looking for them. "ZACK, WHERE ARE YOU." He heard the music again that was playing before when he and London kissed. He ran towards the music and found Zack smiling holding Maddie's hand.

"Turn the music off, we need to talk."

Zack turned it off with a horrified look on his face.

"What happened Cody?"

"London can you wait right here for a second?" Cody asked her pleadingly.

"Yes, sure."

"Maddie, Zack… London bumped her head and now she has amnesia."

**This was a long chapter but it was great. I have good plans for the future of this story. I am terribly sorry that this came out so late, I have had a lot of work to do and not much time to work on this lately. Any way, please review, I would like at least four review for this chapter. Thank you for reading this, all of you are amazing.**


	3. hospital

"Amnesia! How did she get amnesia? We need to get her to a hospital." Maddie was freaking out.

"I know, I don't know how I would be able to handle this if I were her."

"Ok, Cody now tell us how she got amnesia." Zack took London and took her to the car and everyone got in and Cody proceeded to tell them how it happened. They pulled up to the hospital and brought London inside, Zack quickly called his mom and told her the situation. Cody, Maddie, and London walked up to the front counter.

"Hello, we need help, please." Maddie begged the nurse behind the counter.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My friend has amnesia; we need to get it fixed. Soon to, she has recently gotten hooked up with someone and now she doesn't remember. It has broke his heart."

"I guess you can wait in the waiting room, someone will be with you eventually, I think."

"YOU THINK!!!" Cody started yelling really loud. "THIS IS LONDON TIPTON, IF YOU WANT YOUR JOB TO EXSIST, YOU HAD SURE AS HECK BETTER GET SOMEONE OVER HERE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO." Cody was breathing very heavily.

Maddie took his arm, "Cody please calm down, there is no need to shout, London always gets her way without shouting… usually."

"Wait, this is London Tipton. Here at the hospital." She giggled happily and picked up the phone.

It was Maddie's turn to get angry. "If you dial any number that will get the media over here you wont only loose your job, but your house, money, family, and life. Now find her a doctor."

"Ok." She pushed a button and called for a Doctor Phil Lewis. "Someone will be with you…"

"Right now. Hi I am Doctor Phil Lewis. Please to meet you London. Now I hear that you have amnesia. Is this true?"

"Well, you see I am rich, I have bought many cloths, shoes, purses, belts, makeup, and a whole bunch of other stuff, but I never have gotten amnesia, never even heard of it."

"Ok, this may be a bit harder for her to handle than most do. London, how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"London you are twenty one."

"Have you a boyfriend right now?"

"No, right now I am as single as a… as a single person." The doctor looked at her strange.

"Can you tell me who your best friend is?"

"Easy, Maddie."

"Ok, and how old is Maddie?"

"Maddie is my age, eighteen."

"London, she is twenty one."

"Oh, well I don't know why I have to keep answering questions, how about this, here is Cody, this is Zack, they are twins, and are fifteen years old."

"London, they are eighteen and just graduated." Maddie explained.

"Maddie, who is London's boyfriend?"

Maddie pointed discreetly over at Cody.

"Oh, well. London can I ask another question? Who is this person?"

"Cody."

"And what is Cody like?"

"He is really smart, funny sometimes, I nice guy and really fun to hang around. Oh wait and poor."

"London, how do you feel about Cody?"

"Well, what do you mean?"

"How do you like him?"

"Like, like him, ewe no. that is gross, I would never date Cody. He is just a friend."

Cody started to cry a little but not enough for others to really notice.

"So you have no feelings for him at all."

"No, none what so ever, he is nice and all but I don't see myself ever, and I mean ever going out with him."

Cody had enough, he ran outside and ran in the direction of the Tipton.

"Um, Maddie, I think I am going to need London for the night, so I can take tests and all ok."

"Ok. I feel so sorry for Cody right now. Can I ask a question Zack?"

"Shoot away."

"Did this happen when you saw the future?"

"No, but they did end up together."

"Really, so who did I end up with sweetie?"

"Some handsome young prince like guy named Zack."

"Well I just hope everything works out between the two."

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling this will turn out for the best."

They walked outside and went to the car to drive and find Cody just then he ran back up to them.

"Alright guys, tell mom that I am going to spend the night with London, hopefully I can jog her memory in the morning."

"Ok, well bye."

Zack and Maddie drove off and Cody walked into the hospital.

"Excuse me, where is London Tipton's room?" Cody asked the nurse whom he had been talking to earlier.

"Third floor, number three ten." Cody ran up the stairs and ran to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello, oh hi Cody, you came just in time." Doctor Phil Lewis came out of the doorway to talk to Cody.

"Well, can you give me the details."

"Well it seems that there must have been something she was thinking about when she bumped her head that caused her to go back to a time when she really wanted what she was thinking most. I am not sure exactly what she was thinking at the time, do you have any idea?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know for sure."

"Well maybe you should stay here with her and help her out a little."

"Ok, I was going to do that anyway."

Cody walked into the room.

"Oh company, yay me. Is it Maddie?"

"Hi London, it's me Cody."

"Hi Cody, can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Listen London, tonight was mine and Zack's graduation, I asked you out, you said yes, we went for a walk and talked, and then a car almost ran you over. I pushed you out of the way, and saved your life, but you bumped your head and now you forgot some things, especially me."

"Wait, so we are going out, I still don't believe it. I am sorry. Well I am tired, I think I am going to bed."

Cody hoped he would be able to talk to her more but decided it would be best if he just waited till morning. He pulled a chair next to London and took her hand and held it. London smiled a little when he touched her, but she was only asleep. He fell asleep in the chair and they both slept quite peacefully.

**I hope you liked this chapter, there will be many more don't worry, if you have any suggestions, please review. If you just want to say something, please review, please review. Review please review. I will come out with the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. evil schemer

London and Cody were sleeping the same way they were when they fell asleep. Cody woke up and saw London just laying there, sleeping so soundly. She started talking, but he noticed she was still asleep.

"_How 'bout another first kiss, she said  
How 'bout another first kiss, I said  
I want another first kiss like this  
How 'bout another first kiss_" She was singing the song that they heard when they first kissed.

Cody had an idea. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and ran downstairs to the cafeteria.

"Hello, can I get a nice breakfast for some one. She is London Tipton, so please do make it extra special." The cook dropped her spoon it the pot she was cooking in when she heard that name. "And if word gets to the media, your job here at this hospital will be history."

"Yes sir. Here it is, this is our special breakfast for the young miss London Tipton." Cody took the meal and went to the front counter. When he reached the counter a man had walked up and shoved him out of the way almost making him drop the food.

"Excuse me, what was that for?" Cody was mad.

"Shut up twerp."

"No you jerk, now leave me alone. I need to get something."

"You can get whatever you want when I am finished. Excuse me nurse, can I get a prescription for sleeping pills?"

"Name please?" the nurse started filling out a form.

"Daniel Stuart."

"Ok, here you go." She gave him a bottle of pills. Daniel left and Cody stepped up to the counter.

"Can I have a CD player and hopefully you have a song called how bout another kiss?"

"You are in luck, last CD player and yes we do have that song, here you go."

Cody took everything and ran upstairs and walked quietly back into the room. He plugged in the CD player and turned the song on.

"London, wake up." London woke up and looked over at Cody.

"Hi Cody, what are you doing here, wait… what is that song?"

"How bout another kiss." Cody looked at her hopefully.

"Sounds quite familiar. Wait a second, wait, I… you… oh this is hurting my head." London then stared at the wall.

_Flashback_

"_Cody, I don't care if you aren't rich or not, I love you. I want to go out with you, I wouldn't have it any other way." London smiled and Cody smiled back._

"_Here come with me." Cody took London's hand and put it in his. London smiled at him. He walked her down the hallway._

"_This locker right here, this was my locker my freshman year. I remember a lot of things happened at this locker. A lot of things happened."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Nothing really." London laughed. "Well something could happen still."_

_End of flashback._

"London, are you ok." London wasn't sure, had she been just thinking crazy thoughts. She wasn't sure if this was real or not. "London, please are you ok?"

"Oh, yes I am, I was just… day dreaming."

"Well, here is some breakfast, I hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks Cody, um I got to go and do something."

"Where are you going?"

"I think for a walk, I want to be alone right now."

"Ok." Cody sat down in a chair.

"Bye Cody."

"Bye." London walked outside the door. Cody rested his hand on his head. He was distraught. All he could think about was how he was going to get her to remember him. He doubted he could do a few times but kept telling himself she will remember.

London was walking down the hall thinking to herself about what was going on. She still had no idea what exactly happened. She couldn't remember anything that happened for the past three years. She remembered a few things but not very much.

She was looking at the floor while walking and accidentally bumped into some guy. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." London was looking up at a rather tall, handsome man.

"Why it's quite all right. My name is Daniel Stuart." London smiled at him.

"He he, I am London Tipton."

"Well that is a nice name."

"Thank you."

"Hey can I buy you a drink or something?"

"How about just a nice cup of grape juice, I'm not much of a drinker."

"Ok, well then it's a date."

"Sure."

***

London ran back into her room after seeing Daniel. She found Zack and Maddie sitting in there as well as Cody.

"Oh, hi guys you will never guess what I just did."

Maddie was the first to talk. "Oh hi, what did you do?"

"I met someone. Yay Me!!!" London clapped her hands.

"WHAT, YOU CANT BE GOING OUT WITH ANYONE!" Cody was shouting loudly.

"Why not, he is the sweetest guy I have ever met. His name is Daniel Stuart."

Cody stood up. "Daniel Stuart, London, Daniel Stuart is a big, fat, stuck up, mean, terrible, horrible, jerk. He was talking trash talk to me earlier to me today."

"What, that must have been a different Daniel, this guy was sweet. In fact, he is coming in here soon."

Daniel walked in and smiled at everyone. "Hi guys."

"London, That is him."

"What, I don't believe you."

"Hey people, I didn't know there would be visitors here, otherwise I would have brought more cappuccinos, but I do believe there is a Cody in the room, London told me he was here." Cody raised his hand. Daniel gave him a dirty look.

"See Cody, he is a very sweet guy."

"Yeah right."

"Hey Cody, that's a nice shirt, where did you get one like that." Daniel was schmoozing him; all but London was able to tell.

"I got it at the mall."

"Oh, maybe you could help me find it sometime. I think I want one like that."

"I don't think that sounds like a great idea." Cody shook his head.

"Guys I am going to go call daddy and tell him what is going on. I will be right back." London walked out the door and Zack stood up.

"You listen here, you will leave London and Cody alone and never bother them again, I don't know what you want, or why you're doing this, but I will personally inflict pain on you if you so as much touch either one of them."

"Listen pall I don't know who you think you are but maybe you should look a little closer, I don't think you would stand a chance against me."

"You know, you probably are right, but I know someone who would. He may not be as strong as me, but he does know his Chuck Norris." Cody looked up at Zack and smiled. Ever since Zack told Cody about learning to fight, Cody had been all over watching videos learning a whole bunch of moves.

"Ha, you guys are so weird." Daniel pushed Zack away, and Maddie stood up and walked up behind Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, want to see something funny." Daniel turned around and saw Maddie staring up at him and smacked him clear across the cheek. She was wearing a diamond ring London had got her which made Daniel bleed. "Look in a mirror." Maddie smiled and walked over to give Zack a hug.

"Ok, I don't care what you guys plan on doing, but I am going to continue going out with London, take her money and ditch her. I just got to find out how I can get her to give it up."

Cody ran and tackled him into the wall and busted a hole in it. "DON'T YOU EVER COME AROUND HER AGAIN, IF YOU DO YOU WONT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN. YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH DARK, AND NO LIGHT STUFFED AWAY IN A BOX LIKE AN OLD TEDDY BEAR THAT A KID NO LONGER PLAYS WITH. YOU WILL BE SO ALONE, SO AFRAID, SO SCARED, YOU WILL NEVER, EVER NO WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE A NORMAL PERSON. I WILL THROW YOU IN A DEEP HOLE IN THE GROUND AND DUMP INSECTS ALL OVER YOU, AND WHEN YOU TRY TO CLIMB OUT, I WILL THEN THROW SCORPIANS ON YOU, YOU WILL GET A NEW SKIN COLOR. HOW DO YOU LIKE BRIGHT BLOOD RED? HUH? IF YOU DO NOT GO AND LEAVE THIS TOWN RIGHT NOW I WILL GET MR. TIPTON, WHO CAN DO ONE THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THAN ANYTHING I COULD DO AND TRUST ME, TO BE CREATIVE. HE LOVES HIS DAUGHTER MORE THAN ANYTHING. Now have I finally talked some sense into you?" Cody kicked him in the side and sat down on the bed. Daniel wasn't showing his face, but even Zack looked scared.

Daniel stood up. "Ok, I see how it is, Cody, you say that you love her? Well then that much more reason to hurt her." Daniel ran outside the room and down the hall before either of them could even stand up.

"Zack, Maddie, you are going to have to do everything in your power to not let me kill that guy."

"Cody, we have your back, and since when have you been able to scare people like that, I guarantee you, if you had said stuff like that to me, I never would have been how I had been sometimes. But listen here, we have to stop Daniel before he gets to London. Lets go."

***

London's phone rang. She was on her way back to the room.

"Hello."

"Hi London, this is Daniel, we need to talk. Can you meet me down in the waiting room?"

"Sure. See ya later."

**I hope you like this chapter, I have good plans for the future. Please review, review, review.**


	5. Zack's got a plan

"London hi, listen, we need to talk."

"Ok, I am all ears."

"Listen, I have to tell you the truth." London looked at Daniel a little worryingly. "You see, I told you I am rich, and that is somewhat true, but I don't have any of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad wants me to earn my money like a normal person would. He said he wont give me my fortune, until I make one million dollars by myself. Well I don't have any money yet, I just can't get work anywhere."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you're rich, and have billions upon billions of dollars. And I kind of wondered if you could possibly help me get my money."

"Um, I don't know, won't your daddy be mad if he learned you didn't get it from working?"

"Not if he doesn't find out."

"That is kind of like cheating though isn't it?"

"No, not quite, besides I think I love you London, I need your help."

"Ok Daniel, but I won't be able to get it for you for another three days."

"Ok, I can wait. But your friends act kind of strange; I don't think they approve of me."

"Oh don't worry about them, they mean no harm." Daniel rubbed his side where Cody had kicked him. "Yeah, no harm, well I will see you later. Got to go, bye."

"Bye."

London just sat there on the bench thinking. _How did I end up with someone so sweet, I don't know what I am going to do, I hope I regain my memory back, I supposedly have three years of my life that I don't remember…_ London's thoughts were interrupted by Cody screaming in the hall yelling for her.

"LONDON. Oh there you are." He was out of breath. Zack and Maddie came running after also out of breath.

"When did you get so fast man? Only if you ran like that in track, you would have been a star runner."

"I can only seem to run like that when ever I am in a serious situation, or really scared. Anyway, London, you have to stop seeing that guy Daniel."

"Why, he is so sweet." London was surprised by is out front demand.

"Because London, he is just after all your money, he is just wanting to get rich quick by stealing it from you." Maddie to was talking forcefully to her.

"No silly, he just needs the money so he can get the fortune his daddy is going to give him once he gets it. I told him I would help him."

"When where is he?" Cody demanded.

"He just talked to me before you came, he went that way." She pointed at the door.

"Stay here guys I am going to follow him." Maddie and Zack told them what happened in the room while Cody ran outside to see if he could find Daniel. He saw him drive out of the driveway. He started running to his car which was only fifteen feet from the driveway. He ran as fast as he could so that Daniel wouldn't get to far away. He dodged a few cars pulling up and even hopped onto and over a few cars getting there.

He reached the car and got inside and pulled out onto the road. Luckily Daniel was only two blocks away. Cody drove just on the speed limit, trying to get to him, he never would drive past the speed limit, he was always a slow driver and safe one to.

"Come on, come on." Cody wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he needed to know what this guy was going to do. He needed some information, something that would show London who this guy was. He wasn't getting any closer to Daniel, he decided he would go faster, and faster… before you knew it he was passing cars like none other. He reached about three cars behind Daniel before slowing back down.

"Wow, that was actually fun. I shouldn't do that again though."

He followed him all the way over to a warehouse. _What is he doing here?_ Cody was getting rather nervous. Daniel stepped out of the car and knocked on the door to the warehouse.

"Oh, my gosh, is that…" Cody put his hand on his mouth. Prince Mike Daddy opened the door and let Daniel in. he climbed up to a window and listened in on the conversation. He only had to climb up one story to reach a window. He opened it up and peeked through.

"So, do you have the money?" Prince Jiffy asked Daniel.

"No not yet, but she said she can give it to me in three days."

"I guess I can live with that. Good job."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, ha, what is it?"

"Well, we are splitting the money where you get three quarters of the million and I get one quarter. Well her friends don't like me, and one of them keeps knocking me down and beating me up, I cant keep up with this, I think if I get one more hit to my side my ribs will break. What I want is to split it like this. I want to split it half and half, but I get maybe a little extra for you. Like a diamond or a necklace or something."

"Ok."

"Well then I will talk to her."

"What will you tell her?"

"Something like, my mom's birthday is in three days so give me the necklace when you give me the money. Sound good?"

"Good. But ask for the diamond Sheryl instead."

"Alright, I will leave in about ten minutes after I eat."

Cody got down and called Zack.

"Zack, I followed Daniel to a warehouse, Daniel isn't just trying to get money, he is going to try to steal Sheryl from London."

"Not again." Zack said this with a whiney voice. "Are you serious, when?"

"He is leaving in ten minutes."

"Alright, I got a plan. I just hope it ends up like I hope it will end up."

"Zack, are you going to let me in on this plan?"

"Cody, you are going to have to trust me ok."

"What is it?!" Cody had to refrain from yelling.

"I am going to have to tell London to be the nicest, sweetest, most loving person she could ever be to Daniel. Just trust me, I think I can change Daniel from betraying London, to betraying the Prince."

"I can't believe I am letting you do this."

"Cody this will save everyone." They hung up and Cody drove back to the hospital.

***

"London, can you do something for me?"

"Yes." She was very blunt in her answer.

"Can you be the sweetest, nicest, most loveable person to Daniel that you have ever been?"

"Ok… why?"

"Just trust me, it will help explain everything to you."

"Ok, if you say so."


	6. London is back

"Hey Daniel, do you want to see a movie?" London ran up to Daniel and hugged him tightly.

"Sure, what do you want to go watch?"

"Well honey, I have been looking forward to watch 17 Again."

"Ok. Lets go." London took Daniel's hand and they walked outside.

Cody and Zack walked into the waiting room.

"Dude, I cant handle this."

"Its ok, in about three days, it will be ok."

"Three days!"

"Yes, don't worry; you and London will be together."

"Ok. Can we just go back to the Tipton, I am tired."

"Ok."

***

"Cody please tell me London is remembering again." Mr. Moseby ran up to Cody grabbing his shirt.

"Mr. Moseby hi, sorry not yet."

"Oh, darn." Mr. Moseby walked away.

"I can't handle this, everyone is just going to keep asking me if London is ok." Cody was about to start yelling but stopped himself.

"It's ok, I will talk to everyone and make sure they won't bother you, ok."

"I'm going to bead."

"Goodnight."

***

"So London, did you like the movie?" Daniel and London walked out of the movie theatre.

"Yes I did. So what do you want to do next?"

"Well I am tired, I think I should turn in."

"Turn in what?"

"No, I mean go to bed."

"You want to turn in your bed?"

"No, I want to go to sleep in my bed." Daniel was laughing by now at how much she didn't understand.

"Oh, I get it."

"You know you are so cute when you are like that."

"Like what?"

"When you don't understand something, it is so cute."

London smiled and twirled her hair. "You think I am cute."

"Why of course."

"Well there is no one as cute as you."

"Thank you." Daniel looked at London with a worried look then looked up at the stars. "Do you believe in second chances?"

"Well, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know."

"Well I lost all my money one time and had to be poor, then daddy got his money back and I got rich again. I guess that is a second chance. Wait a second, I was sixteen when that happened, I remembered something. Yay me!" she started clapping her hands.

Daniel chuckled a little but then resumed the conversation "True. But say you do something wrong, and or you are about to do something wrong, but can't stop it. Do you think it is possible to be forgiven?"

"It really depends on what they do. Now say someone tried to steal ALL my money, man I would kill… well I would throw them in the dungeon in the Tipton. Aka: the basement."

Daniel looked scared. "Ok."

"But if the person was about to do something and new it was bad, then they can change it. They could change it if they wanted to, it is all up to them."

"Ok. Well goodbye I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, sweetie." London walked into the Tipton finally able to be home. She tripped over someone's foot and fell on a lock. "What is a lock doing on the floor, seriously. This is the Tipton, we don't have things laying on the floor for no reason. MOS…" she started to call out to Mr. Moseby but stopped. She was having a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Here come with me." Cody took London's hand and put it in his. London smiled at him. He walked her down the hallway._

"_This locker right here, this was my locker my freshman year. I remember a lot of things happened at this locker. A lot of things happened."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Nothing really." London laughed. "Well something could happen still." _

"_What do you mean, that was four years ago… oh, I see what you're talking about. Well then, something could happen." Cody leaned in toward London a little. London leaned in the rest of the way…"_

London snapped herself out of the flashback. '_Why do I keep thinking of Cody like this? It must be because everyone kept telling me and now I am trying to convince myself I am. Oh, now my head hurts.'_

"London, I didn't know you were coming home already." Mr. Moseby came running when he heard her talking. She was just standing there staring off into space. "London, are you ok?"

She looked at him and looked down feeling a little depressed. "Yes, I just wished I knew about what has happened the past three years."

"It's ok, you will remember. I think it is time you turned in ok."

London looked at him. "Is that on a t-shirt or something?"

"No London, it means that…"

"I know what it means, I am going to bed now."

"Oh, well goodnight then."

London went up to her suite and sat down on her couch. She found her diary. She picked it up, flipped some pages, and read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had my sweet 16 birthday, it was horrible, I got kicked out of my own party, and almost lost my friendship with Maddie. but in the end everything turned out ok. I think Maddie's party was even more fun than my own party, even though it didn't look very nice, I still had a good time."_

London looked up, she thought to herself,_ I remember that. That night ended better than I expected after I went to Maddie's party._

She flipped through some more pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first web show for Yay Me, Starring London Tipton. I had so much fun. Cody helped me put it together. I can't wait till next show. Also I had…_

London looked back at Cody's name, and then shook her head. She flipped through some more pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today i got an invitation to Cody's and Zack's graduation. They have grown up so much. Cody isn't even a kid anymore. He is very responsible. I don't want him to leave any time soon and…_

She couldn't help but think to herself. _Why did I write this, I don't feel any liking like this for Cody. He is just a friend. but why does this keep happening?_

She put the book down, she was starting to remember some things now, though they were still a little shaky, she still remembered a bit of stuff. She laid down and drifted off to sleep.

***

Cody was laying down in his bed. He was thinking about everything that had happened the past few days. He thought about London mostly having a boyfriend to. He felt a tear come down the side of his cheek.

"Hey Cody you doing alright?" Zack came in the bedroom and sat on his bed.

"Yes, I am alright." He wiped away the tear.

"Ok, well I have something here for you."

"What is it?"

"Well I talked to this guy I know who's father works at Harvard. And he said that he can set up a day to get you in. He knows about the situation so he said that what ever day works for you works for him."

"Wow, are you serious, thank you. This really helps relieve some stress."

"I know man, just keep it easy."

"Goodnight Cody."

"Goodnight Zack."

Everyone that night slept well, except for Cody and London who stared at the ceiling in each of there rooms.

**I am sorry I had to make you wait so long, but with school and sports, I didn't have any time the past couple of days. Anyway thank you for reading and please review, review, review. And one more thing, if anyone knows how to get this apart of a C2, please tell me. I want it apart of the Zaddie and Lody C2. any way thank you again and REVIEW.**


	7. money and memory

"So, where did they go Cody?"

"To a warehouse, I can take you there."

"Don't worry, I can drive."

"But you don't know where it..."

"Yes I do, don't ask me how, its one of those future things."

"Oh, really, well lets hurry, we need to hurry it up."

They got into the car and drove off.

"Turn over there, right here."

"I know, I know how to get there."

They pulled up to the warehouse and climbed over up the window.

"Alright, I am going to go inside and you will stay here. When I say how bout we yodel, you come in. Trust me, I know what I am doing."

"Please just make sure she stays safe."

"I will." Zack jumped down to the ground and stood there so no one would see him."

Daniel walked over to the Prince. "Hey I have everything."

"Yes, good job, now can I see it?"

"Here you go."

"You have the diamond to?"

"Right here, but I also got this necklace, I sort of have a question."

"What kind of question."

"Well I kind of wanted to trade all these necklaces for the diamond." He handed him a handful of necklaces.

"Wow, why do want that diamond so bad?"

"Well some personal reasons."

"Well I don't see why not. Here you go."

Zack jumped up and ran straight over to them. "But Daddy, you told me you would give me the diamond."

"Who in the world are you?"

"Prince Mike Daddy, don't you remember your own son?"

"Alright, what do you want."

"I WANT YOU TO GIVE MY BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND HER MONEY AND JEWELS BACK AND GIVER HER BACK AND LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!!! YOU ALREADY MESSED WITH MY LIFE, AND IT WAS HELL, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DESTROY MY BROTHERS LIFE THE WAY YOU TRIED TO DESTROY MINE. SO WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE PAL, are you going to do as I say, OR ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT THE HARD WAY?"

"Well, ha, I don't know where to start, how about when did I mess with you, then what is the hard way, and thirdly I am not giving anything back."

"To answer that, firstly, it is a back to the future kind of thing, so it wont happen anymore, because I wont let you, second… I will answer the second one after the third one. Third, ok, now second HOW BOUT WE YODEL?"

"What? Alright security, get this punk out of here."

"I am coming, Zack what do I do?" Cody came running over to the group of people.

"Well we are getting everything and London back, but first, Daniel is there something you want to say?"

"Yes in fact there is, London wake up." Daniel shook London a little to wake her up. "London, will you marry me?" he handed London the diamond.

"NO!" Cody started to move but Zack held him back.

"Just wait, this will work, I let you intervene in just a second."

"What, wow this diamond is beautiful, it looks just like Sheryl."

"Well will you marry me?" Daniel pleaded to her.

"Well, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

The prince looked at him funny. "That is why you wanted the diamond, what a fool you are."

"Don't start calling people fools man, you did the same thing once… well you sort of did, I changed the future." Zack laughed at the fact that he could change how things had happened.

"You make no cense. What are you talking about?"

"Be QUITE EVERYONE, I have a big decision to make. Cody should I say yes or no?"

Cody looked at her as if he saw a ghost. "Of course not, why would you?"

"Cody I really like him. I think I might say yes."

"No don't"

"Cody don't tell me what to do, I like this guy."

"He is a thief, he stole your money and diamond."

"But he gave it back."

"London, he doesn't like you back, besides you have to remember, you and I are going out, I love you and you love me."

"No I don't." London was all in denial. "I don't love you, you and I were never meant to be, there is no way I can have agreed to go out with you, you are to poor, what would my father think, or Portia, or Chelsea, or any of my other friends?"

Cody looked at her with amazement. "So this is because you are scared about what others think, you said before that that wouldn't matter, this isn't the London that I know."

"I don't care what you say, I don't believe you."

"Just because you are scared, I really do love you London, but you need to listen, you and I were together, we kissed, to the song 'another first kiss'."

"Another first kiss, that song… I know that song, but I still don't believe it, there is no way this could be possible."

"London you have to believe me."

"No I refuse to belie…"

"If I were able to I would get you a castle, a very big castle, one where you would sleep in the highest room of the tallest tower."

"What are you talking about Cody?" London had a frown on her face.

"And you would be a princess and the castle would have one hundred rooms even. And there would be a garden in the very center of the castle with your favorite flower the gardenia."

"Stop talking!"

"And then in your bedroom, I would make the ceiling look like the stars, that way, every night when you look up into the stars, you can see how beautiful they are." London looked at him and smiled. "And the guy of your dreams would share the castle with you and spend the rest of his life with you. That guy is me."

"I… I… remember."

_Flashback_

"_Cody, I don't want this day to end."_

"_Me either. London, I love you."_

"_I love you to. Do you want to hear a secret I have never told anyone before." _

"_No one?"_

"_I have never told anyone."_

"_Well I would be happy to hear this secret."_

"_Well, I always wished that I could live in a castle, a very big castle. One where I would sleep in the highest room of the tallest tower. A castle where I would be a princess, and I could have one hundred rooms. One hundred rooms even. And there would be a garden in the very center of the castle. With my favorite flower, the gardenia. I love that flower. And then in my bedroom, I would have a ceiling that looked like the stars. So every night, I could look up into the stars and see just how beautiful they are. It would be a dream of mine to have one built. And also I would want the guy of my dreams to be there to live in it with me every single day of the rest of my life."_

"_Why would that dream guy be me?"_

"_Yes it would."_

_End of flashback._

"It's true." She said to herself these words, and then she saw the past three years of her life flash before her eyes. She saw everything, remembered everything. She just sat there watching all the good times… all the bad… all the fun… and all the sad… and she remembered Cody.

Cody smiled, and she looked up at him and smiled back. "I remember, you and I are going out. I… I love you." She jumped up on her feet and hugged him. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle a few times. He put her back down and they both kissed.

Zack pulled out his cell-phone and pressed a few buttons. Then it started playing music.

_How 'bout another first kiss, she said  
How 'bout another first kiss, I said  
I want another first kiss like this  
How 'bout another first kiss_

"I'm sorry I don't have the full version." The three of them laughed.

"Excuse me, what do you think your going to do? Do you think I will just let you go?" the Prince stepped in and interrupted them.

"How about you give me my money back before I call my daddy and bring him and the U. S. army down here." London smiled smugly, and she pulled out her cell-phone.

"Ok, here it all is."

"But London, I love you." Daniel looked up at her while sobbing.

"Daniel, I am not stupid, you stole my money, no one ever steals from me. I hate you." She took Cody's arm and walked outside leaving the Prince, Daniel, and Zack alone.

"So Daddio, can I go to the movies tonight?"

"I'm going to kick your…"

"Whoa, please, I have a date tonight and I want to look good. So can I have ten bucks to see a movie?"

"You little brat, get over here." He started to chase him but Zack ran outside before he could take a step.

***

"London, I am so glad to have you back, you don't know how hard it was to handle going through all this. I wasn't sure if I was going to get you back, I thought I lost you."

"Cody, I am so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't remember. I want to make it up to you."

"London, its ok, I understand. And what do you mean make it up to me?"

"You and me, trip to Pari, two weeks."

"Sounds good to me." they both walked into the elevator before Moseby or Maddie or any of the others knew they were there.

"Maddie, we did it."

"You got the money back! How?"

Zack told her how he got the money back and London's memory.

"You really fought off ten men by yourself to save London." Maddie said this right as Cody came back down.

"Who fought off ten men to save my London?" Cody smiled cause he realized what Zack was doing.

"Hey Cody, what are you doing here, I thought you were up in London's room."

"I was, but I want to hear you tell Maddie how you exactly fought off those men, show us how you did it."

"Ok fine, I didn't fight anyone." Zack looked down.

"But you saved everyone, and that is one reason why you deserve an award." Maddie grabbed him and kissed him.

"I thought I was going to get a first place prize."

"Ok, if you say so." she grabbed him again and gave him another kiss.

"I am going to go talk to London." Cody walked off.

"Well they are back together, we are together, and hopefully this Prince guy is finally out of my life."

"Don't worry, besides I want to go talk to London, she if she will let us go to Paris with her."

"That sounds good."

**She got her memory back, sorry you had to wait long, first school, then sports, then my computer got all wacky and some documents got deleted including mine. Anyway hope you like it, and one more thing, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thanks for reading**


	8. sweet and not so sweet people

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO! This is your fault. Why did you have to go all soft on me and give them back what we rightfully earned?"

"We stole it Prince and besides, the more I got to know London, the more I started to actually like her. She is so nice and sweet and funny and kind and cute and so many things I could go on forever."

"Daniel, you don't know how much I am holding back now trying not to kill you or just hurt you. You were like a son to me and now you do this. It is like shooting your own father and letting his enemies go. Why did you have to do this?"

"If it helps the stupid one who didn't ever really make any sense said you did the same thing once, or would of… I don't really know what he was talking about, but you made the same mistake."

"That is it, I am not going to loose this time, I am going to make them pay so much, they wont ever own anything ever again. The Tipton, will be called The Prince, and everything else they own will be mine, and that little brat little Ms. London Tipton, will be thrown to live on the streets. I will never let them see money again."

"Sir…"

"She will understand what it is like to look at a penny and say 'Yay Me' because she now has saved up just enough to buy a carrot stick."

"Sir I can't let you do this, stop it now."

"I am sorry, but you leave me no choice. Security, throw Mr. Daniel in our prison cell."

"NO DON'T, YOU CANT DO THIS… I CANT BE THROWN IN THE CELL THIS ISNT RIGHT YOU HAVE TO STOP. NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. THEY WILL STOP YOU." The Prince could still here him scream as he was thrown downstairs in the cell.

"Knock him out if you have to." He told another security guard as another four people ran down to help him.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this. I am truly sorry, but that little brat needs to stop getting in between me and the fortune that I have tried to steal for so many years. And now I have just the plan to get it." He laughed evilly as he walked into his office. He turned around when he realized the guards had come back up. "I didn't do that, it was the TV."

"Yes sir."

***

"London, it is so great to be back, I cant wait to go on our first date."

"First date? What are you talking about our first date, we aren't going out." London put a confused look on her face.

"London stop it, where do you want to go?"

"Ok Cody, I want to go somewhere nice, like Tremont 647. I hear it is a great place to dine."

"Ok but I am afraid I am not rich, so I don't think I could exactly pay for the meals."

"Don't worry I will pay for it. Lets go." They took the elevator down to the lobby to leave.

"London can I have a quick word?" Carrie came running up to her and took her hand not giving her a decision.

"I guess you can. What do you need?"

"Well I would just like to thank you for remembering everything, it has been kind of depressing in my suite since the incident with you forgetting about my son. He has cheered up so much thanks to you. Believe me I am so glad that he met you.

"Thank you Carrie, and don't worry you will get a raise, and I bet you would like a tad bit more vacation time." Carrie's face brightened up so much that she could have been the only source of light in the hotel to keep it lit.

"Thank you so much."

"Oh your welcome, family treat."

"Have fun."

"I will."

London and Cody continued on outside and went on there date.

**Alright, first things first, I am so sorry for making you wait, I have had so many dilemmas, sisters graduation, sports, finals, and to top that off, I haven't been able to get a full hour of sleep without being woken up by something in the middle of the night so I am quite tired. Next I am sorry the chapter is short, it will be longer next time. Thirdly the story will continue incase you are wondering. Next what do you think is Prince Mike Daddy's plan. If you think you can guess what will happen, review, tell me what you think will happen. It will be interesting to see who is right, and I will promise you I wont look at the reviews until I have wrote the chapter, and I would like to see a lot of reviews on what you think. I like my readers comments, they make me smile, so please review. And thankyou.**


	9. kidnapped

"OFFICER, OFFICER. Officer I need… to tell you something."

A police officer who had been standing on a street corner eating a donut turned around to see a man with a nice suit and a cleanly shaven face with great hair. "What do you need?"

"Some guy who was surrounded by what looked like body guards told one of them to shoot me just because I had was walking down the street and accidentally got in his way. So I ran off and turned around and saw one pull out a gun and point it at me. I got away just in time and found you."

"Sir, first what is your name?"

"Well, people call me Prince Mike Daddy."

"Ok, are you really a prince?"

"Well, people call me that."

"Alright, do you know who this guy is who ordered the other guy to shoot you."

"I would never forget that guy. He is the famous Mr. Tipton."

"Are you serious, that doesn't sound like Mr. Tipton."

"Well can you at least bring him in cause I bet I can recognize him if I saw him for sure."

"Ok, we can do that, Mr. Tipton cant stop the law."

"Thanks. I will be at the police department tomorrow at noon."

"Ok."

Prince Mike Daddy walked off.

***

Cody walked out of his bedroom smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"No I don't."

"Oh shut up, you know that I have been on a date every night this week so far. How could you not notice."

"You went on a date! With who?"

"Oh stop it, I am not going to play any games with you, me and London are very serious."

"You are dating London Tipton. How did you get a date with London Tipton?"

"Shut up you are really getting annoying."

"Ok sorry. Anyhow, how serious are you two."

"Enough now that it will take a lot more than memory loss for us not to be together."

"Wow that is serious. Anyway Maddie wanted to know if there was a chance that you and London might want to go on a double date with us."

"Sure, when?"

"How bout tomorrow night?"

"Sure Zack, Saturday will work. Hey, its been a long time since me and you have done one of our mischievous schemes, want to go switch up the files on Mr. Moseby's computer?"

"Wow, that sounds really, really, fun."

"Really?"

"No. Why would you do something like that, its silly?"

"Well I don't want to do anything to terribly bad, and it sounds fun."

"Ok."

***

"Alright, so look at all these things that Moseby has on his computer. Wow, he still has that game that you got addicted to."

"Cody, for the two hundredth and seventy second time, I didn't get addicted to it, it was just fun."

"Lets just hurry it up."

After the two boys messed up the computer like they used to in the past, they hid behind the candy counter and waited for Moseby to come out. When he did he opened the computer.

"Whoa, what is this, what happened to my computer? I didn't have this… WHAT IS THIS? Oh who messed with my computer?" he looked up and noticed a couple of people behind the candy counter. "Oh not again." He walked over to the candy counter to where the twins couldn't see him. "That will be either fifteen bucks or I call the cops. You aren't kids anymore."

"How about five, its all I got. But Cody has a lot of money, ask him."

"Well, I had a lot of money, but London is holding on to it right now."

"Where is my fifteen dollars?' Mr. Moseby almost yelled.

"Well Cody ten bucks cough it up, here is my five."

"Wait a second, what is that big thing bulging out of you pocket?"

"A hamburger incase I get hungry."

"No not that pocket the other one."

"Nothing."

"Yes there is stop lying."

"Ok, I have six dollars, not five."

"Yea that big bulge is one dollar. What ever."

"So what, but I bet you have money on you."

"STOP IT, if you just stop bickering, I will let you just give me the six and that will be it."

"Ok. Bye. Alright, check Moseby off the list, now Esteban. How about we give him a list of rooms all over the hotel that he 'needs to clean up in' that 'Moseby' wants him to do. Then Patrick will get a letter saying that he needs to take food to rooms all over the hotel or else he will get fired, also from Mr. Moseby."

"Sounds good, but who else should we get."

"Well Cody, we will figure that out later, now its letter making time. Lets go."

***

"So Prince, is this the guy who said for you to be shot?"

"Yes this is him, Mr. Tipton. Can we talk outside with him, it's a little hard to breath in here."

"Ok."

They walked outside in the back, a van drove by and the Prince bashed the police officer on the head, enough to knock him out."

"What are you doing?"

"Well Mr. Tipton, I have never seen you face to face, with all those body guards around you, I just wanted to see you. Alright guys leave the note explaining where the cop went and get these two in the van."

"Your never going to get away with this."

"Oh who are you, Shaggy off of Scooby-Doo."

"No, but I can get you to meet him."

"I hate him."

"How bout the actual Scooby-Doo?"

"I thought he was fake."

"No, I had dog trainers train a dog and tell people that it was fake."

"Really. Your still coming with me. hurry up guys. Now that I have a cop, Mr. Tipton, all I need now is there deepest dearest friends and family. Now I think that there is Carey Martin, Esteban something, something and something else. Why is his name so long. And also Marian Moseby, and Maddie Fitzpatrick, and maybe a few other employees. How does that sound men."

All at once the minions agreed. "Sounds great sir."

"Lets go on to the next person, who should we get?"

"Well sir, if you want my opinion, we get the girls, Carey and Maddie, and Marian."

"Marian is a boy."

"Oh, get him last."

"Well ok, Carey it is. Now go, go, go. We don't want to get caught outside a police station with a great scheme like this do we."

"No sir."

**I am sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, but hopefully the next ones wont take as long to write as this one was. I had a bit of writers block for a few days, but I think it is over with. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this story, I don't know how good it is so review and tell me. Also, more guessing, how do you think he is going to go about kidnapping the others? Review. And thanks again.**


	10. Maddie, London, Esteban, Moseby

Cody and Zack ran through the door of there mom's suite.

"Whoa guys something exciting happen?"

"Yes… no… wait, come with us."

"Ok, Zack can you make more sense than Cody."

"Yes… come with us."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Just come with us."

"Ok, fine."

The boys took their mom down to the lobby and into the restaurant where she found herself being forced into a seat at a table with no one else sitting with her.

"Ok, so let me guess, you got me a nice date?"

"Yes, but promise me you will stay no matter who he is."

"Ok, but this better not be a crazy."

"Zack, bring him out."

Cody covered up Carrie's eyes while Zack brought out a computer and set it in front of her.

"Ok, mom, open your eyes."

"Oh who is it, I hope he is… it's a computer."

"Yes, an online date. You don't know who it is yet, but we do, and trust me, after you get to know this person, you two will be perfect for each other. We will leave you two alone and check up on you later." Zack and Cody walked out.

Carrie looked at the computer and was signed into it as _hotmotheroftwins20247_. She was talking to some person named _thehandsomeone2447_.

_Hello well I am not sure who you are but my sons set me up on this date so I guess we should start by telling about ourselves._

_I know who you are, Zack and Cody set me up on this date with you, this is probably the only way that I could talk to you and you actually stick around._

_Oh, well anyway lets shoot. So what do you want to talk about._

They continued to talk for the rest of the night and even into the morning. They lost track of time long enough for Cody to come in the room telling Carrie it was six o'clock in the morning.

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes, I guess you two really must like each other."

"Actually yes, I cant wait to meet this guy. Who is he?"

"Cant tell yet. Well I got to go so by."

"See ya."

_Well hotmotheroftwins20247 I got to go to work. I cant wait till we can meet, I really like you._

_Well from talking to you this past night, I really seem to like you to._

_I just hope that you feel the same way when we meet._

_I am not that shallow, don't worry. Bye._

Carrie sat in her chair smiling, and drifted slowly off to sleep.

Prince Mike Daddy and some of his thugs came in and tied up Carrie and took her before anybody arrived for work. The people who were working was asleep and this made it easy for them to kidnap her unnoticed.

***

"Zack have you seen mom."

"No."

"Well I haven't seen her since I talked to her this morning."

"Don't know anything about it."

Cody's phone started to ring. "Just a second, it's London. Hello, London what's up?"

"Cody I have a problem."

"Is it math?"

"No its bigger than that, much bigger. I think my dad has been kidnapped or something, he isn't answering his phone and not returning my calls, he always answers my calls, or returns them within thirty minutes. Its been twelve hours."

"Well I am sure that everything is alright, maybe there is something that happened and he cant use his phone."

"Ok, thanks Cody you're the best." They hung up the phone.

"Zack, London thinks that her dad has been kidnapped."

"Weird, hope it's a misunderstanding."

***

"Time to get little miss Maddie." Prince Mike Daddy dropped a hundred dollar bill on the ground as he walked down the sidewalk a good ten steps in front of Maddie and turned the corner into an alley.

Maddie saw the bill and picked up and ran after the guy into the alley. "Sir… SIR. Is anyone over here, I think you dropped something important."

"Why thank you, I needed that."

"Prince Mike Daddy, oh I never should have given this back to you."

"Oh that isnt very nice."

"Well I am leaving."

He stepped in front of her not letting her go the only way back out.

"You had better not think about doing anything to me."

"Oh why would you say that, I mean, all I want is for you to come with me or I might have to do something you will regret."

"I am not going anywhere with you son of…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need to get hasty, I was just kidding."

"Then let me through!" Maddie started to push him out of her way.

"Then again I do think I need you to come with me." he pushed her back again.

"NO!"

"Stop yelling just come with me." he started to get angry.

"NEVER, NOW LET ME GO!!!"

"You asked for it." He slapped her and grabbed her and covering her mouth. Two guys pulled up in a van and got out. Maddie stomped on his foot getting out of his grasp, and kicked him in between the legs. He fell to the ground as the other two grabbed her arms and put a bag over her head. Prince Mike Daddy stood up.

"Wait, take the bag off her head and don't let her go." They did as he told them. "Ok, listen here sweet pops, you don't EVER, EVER, EVER ER ER ER ER ER ER ER, do that again. Do I make myself clear?"

"You know what I see clear? I see clear that you are just an ordinary thief and a kidnapper. Nothing special, just another ordinary freak like all the others, you cant get what you want and never will. So why don't you just crawl back to where ever you came from and stay there. Nobody wants you, and nobody cares about you."

"That is it, I have had enough with you and your friends, I am this close to killing you right now and you aren't even giving me a chance to calm down." He stuffed a rag in her mouth and slapped her, then he slapped her again. "how does that feel, good, bad, funny, how does it feel? Huh?" he slapped her again, she was trying to get the rag out of her mouth, trying to get away but couldn't, trying to scream. He threw her in the van and she pulled the rag out.

"Zack will come for me."

The prince told the men to knock her out.

"I always hated it when they say that."

***

"Cody, have you seen Maddie, she isn't answering her phone and Mr. Moseby said she is supposed to be working right now?" Zack walked out of his bedroom.

"No, she is probably just giving herself some alone time and will talk to you guys later, and settle things out later."

"I don't know, something is going on here. I haven't heard from mom, or Maddie, and London hasn't heard from her father. Man I am scared."

"Don't worry, I am sure everything is fine."

"Ok."

***

The Prince stepped out of his car and in front of the Tipton Hotel.

"Boys, you think we can get to at once?"

"Boss, I am feeling lucky."

"Alright, I will call Esteban and then London, and get them in the alley, you four will hide behind the trash and get them ON MY SIGNAL, understand?"

"Yes."

The Prince pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello is this Esteban?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who is speaking?"

"This is your new boss, but I want to talk to you in private."

"New boss?"

"Yes, do you want to be manager of a hotel?"

"Oh yes very much so."

"Then meet me in the alley by the trash can."

"Ok, sounds like a weird place to be but if you say so."

"Go right now ok. Bye."

"Bye."

The Prince hung up and dialed another number. "Hello, is this London Tipton?"

"Yes it is."

"Would you like to shop at the best places on earth?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to own some of the best shopping places on earth."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Then meet me down by trashcan in the alley."

"Um ok, if you say so."

The Prince walked into the alley to find a very confused Esteban and London.

"Listen up, you two, I am upset. I want your fathers money, I want your fortune, I want all of it, everything, and I want you on the street. Living like a rat, now I am in a hurry so I have to cut this short, guys come get them."

"Excuse me, sir I don't remember you saying we would get London."

"Oh well, add her on to the list."

London and Esteban looked at each other wondering the same thing, list.

London and Esteban didn't stand a chance, they were forced into the van and taken to the cell with the rest of the people who had been kidnapped.

***

"Mr. Moseby, I am scared."

"Why Zack?"

"Because the following people wont answer their phone, 1 Mr. Tipton, 2 Maddie, 3 mom, 4 Esteban, and 5 London."

"That is strange, I will call the cops."

"Thanks."

***

"So what did they say." Zack asked Mr. Moseby after he hung up the phone.

"That they are probably playing a joke on us. Hosh posh, anyway its late and I am going home, we will take care of things next thing tomorrow morning, goodnight."

"Good night."

Mr. Moseby walked outside. His car was being fixed so he walked home, it was only two blocks away. On his way the Prince kidnapped him and brought him back to the warehouse. Everything was going right for Prince Mike Daddy. Everything."

***

"I am going insane Cody."

"Me two, I don't know what to do, everyone is going missing, and Moseby said he would be here and take care of things."

"Lets go downstairs find Arwin, before he disappears to."

They walked downstairs into the Lobby.

"Zack, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok."

"Now take a deep breath."

"Fine but I don't see why your doing this."

"You will, now open your eyes and tell me who you think that is." He pointed at someone standing at the counterl.

Zack knew who the person was, and even talked to the person before, but it had been years since they last saw each other though. When he realized who it was he almost fainted. Cody shook him up a little to get him to snap out of it.

**Thanks for reading my story, hope you liked it, please REVIEW. And who is the person that was checking in. who has Zack and Cody met in the past that would make Zack act like this. Tell me what you think of this story so far. Is it better than my other one or not, I am not sure, is there anything I need to work on. Please review and tell me.**


	11. unexpected hero and love

Zack secretly had a huge crush on her. Well at least he used to, and maybe still does. But who doesn't. Everyone loved and had some sort of crush on her. He always acted like she was just a friend that he was lucky to meet. A few years back he met Hannah Montana, and to hide his secret crush he acted like any other fan would. But lately he had trouble hiding what he really felt, most likely because of the current situation, with everyone going missing. But right now he just stared at her.

"Um, Zack you do realize that you have a girlfriend right?" Cody waved his hand in front of his face. "ZACK, get a hold of reality."

"What… oh sorry, was I staring?" Zack was embarrassed.

"Yeah, and drooling." Cody chuckled.

"Don't tell Maddie." Zack walked over to talk to Hannah.

"Man, even when he gets the girl of his dreams he still cant help himself when the pop stars show up." Cody followed his brother to also talk to Hannah.

"Hey Hannah long time no see." Zack gave her a little smile.

"Zack… Cody, it has been a long time. Wow you have grown." Hannah gave them both hugs.

"Yes it has, so what brings you to Boston?" Cody asked the question, but realized how stupid of a question it was. "Never mind."

"Yea I got a concert here in Boston and what better place to stay then the Tipton."

"Well it has been nice seeing you but we sort of got a situation going on." Zack's face started looking worried and Hannah noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you remember everyone here right?" Cody figured it was best to explain to her what happened, plus he could tell that Zack would probably start crying the more he talked about Maddie.

"Oh definitely everyone was great." Hannah smiled as she went through each one of her Tipton friends that she met at her stay at the Tipton a few years ago.

"Well Maddie, London, Mr. Moseby, Mr. Tipton, mom, and Esteban… we think they have been kidnapped." Cody looked at Zack questioningly, he wasn't sure if he should of told her that.

"What, kidnapped? That is bad. Um… I don't know what to say. Do you know why?" Hannah was obviously worried sick.

"Well yes and no. We think it is probably a guy named Prince Mike Daddy. We stopped him earlier from stealing from London, and we think he is behind this. We also know where he hangs out so we were actually about to check it out." Cody also questioned this, he wasn't sure what she was going to do, she might want to come with them and that would be dangerous.

"I bet I might be able to help." Hannah pulled out her cell-phone.

Robby Ray walked up to them. "Already have your phone out, wow."

"Well daddy I was about to call you. You remember my friends right, Zack and Cody Martin."

"Well I am not sure I do… oh wait, I remember, the ones you said were really cute. I think you said you would really like to go out wi…" Robby got carried away, and the twins both smiled at each other.

"Whoa there big fellow, anyway they have a problem I think we could help with." Hannah used her begging voice and puppy dog eyes.

"What kind of problem needs the puppy dog eyes and your begging voice? I hate it when you use that voice I always give in to it." Robby looked at them all, one looked sad, another worried, and Hannah using her voice. "What is going on?"

"Well our friends have been kidnapped and the police won't help us." Cody further explained to Mr. Stuart what happened.

"Prince Mike Daddy? His father was Prince Mike Granddaddy, I still don't know why. I know that family, but Granddaddy died and now Daddy, who doesn't happen to have any children was just a child when I knew him. Boy I hated them people." Robby was getting mad just thinking about them.

"So will you help them dad."

"Yes, where are they lets go. Wait…" he had a bellboy take the luggage to their rooms. Jackson walked into the Hotel.

"Boy I cant wait to sleep on them beds." Jackson was excited, and tired.

"Jackson were leaving." Robby patted him on the shoulder and walked outside.

"Man this stinks, I was going to flirt with that candy girl Maddie."

They all walked outside and got in Robby's car and Cody told Robby where to go.

***

The Prince looked at all the people in the prison cell. He counted them all. "Lets see, Daniel, the cop, Mr. Tipton, Moseby, Maddie, London, Carrie, Esteban, and Arwin… wait, I knew I was forgetting someone. Oh well." He walked over and stood in front of them all. "Mr. Tipton, I think we all know what I want. Now kidnapping you was easier than I thought, and only kidnapping one person just doesn't seem to work, because I don't get anything out of it. So I kidnapped all of you. And now Mr. Tipton, I think we need to talk. Sign your fortune over to me, or else. One by one starting with the person who you care about less leading up to your precious daughter London will be taken to the other room and dealt with… if you know what I mean." He started to chuckle.

"No I wont." Mr. Tipton boldly continued to tell him off, which didn't make him very happy.

"I will give you five minutes to think about all the people in the cell with you. Then we will get back to each other."

***

"This is the place. Wow what a step down. The Granddaddy lived in a mansion." Robby got out followed by the rest. Robby and Hannah and Jackson walked up to the door and knocked while Zack and Cody hid around the corner.

Two guys in suits opened the door. "Hello, what do you want… its Robby Ray and Hannah Montana!!!" the two people quickly let them in and the twins quickly ran inside unnoticed.

Robby turned to the bigger guy. "Where is your boss?"

"Down stairs, but he is busy."

"So you two are the only ones up here right now?" Robby waved for Zack and Cody to come.

"Yes and… who are you two… it's those twins."

Zack and Cody grabbed the guys and locked them in a closet they found. Then they walked downstairs into the basement. The Prince who was sitting down looking at his watch looked up to see Hannah Montana and Robby Ray.

"Whoa, what are you doing down here?" the Prince was actually a fan, he didn't remember much about Robby from when he was a kid, so he was a fan.

Zack and Cody walked in. "They are with us."

"Come on, how many times are you two brats going to try to ruin this for me?" He stood up and snapped his fingers. Then about twenty guys came and grabbed all of them and put them in the cell. They didn't get a chance to even get away.

"Now, this is all so brilliant, wow. It's a nice big reunion and I have got the best of all of you. There is no way you can got out of this one." The Prince laughed.

"BOOOOOOMB!" everyone looked up and all of the Princes men ran upstairs and outside before anyone realized what had happened. All that was left was the Prince and the all who was in the cell.

"Well at least you cant get out. Wait till I get a hold of those people and whoever yelled fire." The Prince then stood there not sure what he was going to do next.

"Yeah, um that would be me." the Prince turned around to find Arwin standing there with something in his hands.

"What is that in your hands?" The Prince almost laughed from how weird it looked.

"Well, I noticed everyone was going missing, so I created this to capture who ever it was that was doing this. And then I followed these guys here." Arwin smiled.

"What are you going to do to me with it, because you probably could of just hit me with a bat or something."

"Well it is a capturealizer, watch this." He shot out a net that tied him up from his feet up to his shoulders. "Well… it actually… worked. Cool. I cant wait to tell my mom." Arwin started dancing around from his happiness.

"Excuse me, could you dance around after we get out." Mr. Tipton had been there the longest, so he was the angriest, and hungriest. The Prince didn't feed any of them at all.

"Oh right, sorry Mr. Tipton." Arwin unlocked the cage doors and let everyone out.

Mr. Tipton walked up to Arwin. "Arwin I owe you my life, I am not sure what you might want to be repaid with, so I will give you a fifty thousand dollar check, and quadruple your salary.

Arwin almost choked. That was a lot of money. He never had anywhere close to that much at once. And his salary was low but still alright. It was enough to get him a home. So quadrupling it would be a very high amount.

After Mr. Tipton stopped talking to him one by one everyone came out, thanking Arwin. The cop and Moseby just shook his hand. Robby Ray gave him signed autographed CD's. Hannah Montana gave him a big hug and promised him backstage tickets to her concert. London gave him a hug also. Zack and Cody and Maddie also gave him hugs and thanked him. Then Carrie came out and kissed him.

"Wow, it never stops getting better each time." Arwin stumbled, but didn't actually faint. "Carrie, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Well sure Arwin anything."

"Well, I really like you a lot and…" Arwin got cut off by her.

"Arwin I'm sorry but there is already someone I met online." Carrie looked sad, she did like Arwin, but she never found herself liking him like that.

"I know. _Hotmotheroftwins20247._ I am _thehansomeone2447_. Will you go out with me?" Arwin never knew exactly how he was going to do this, but he finally did.

"You know what, yes I will."

Everyone who had known about Arwin's crush on Carrie looked at them in amazement, Carrie finally said yes.

Zack was with Maddie hugging her and not letting her go.

Cody took London up to the car. "London can I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"Well you know I will always be there for you right?" Cody looked a little embarrassed but he had something he wanted to say… well ask.

"Of course." London wasn't sure where he was going with this.

Everyone came out at about that time and stood there when they heard them talking.

"London, I know we haven't been together very long, but it has felt like years now. And I also know there isn't anyone or thing in the world that could replace you. What I am trying to say is, I love you and" Cody got down on a knee and pulled out a ring. "London, will you marry me?"

London started to tear up a little. "Yes, yes I will, absolutely." They kissed each other, and shortly realized that everyone was watching. "Sorry um how bout we go home now. Officer, we can give you a ride, or do you want to call some of your people and get these guys, especially the Prince guy."

"Yeah I will do that. Don't mind me." The cop walked back inside pulled out his phone.

***

Everyone arrived back at the Tipton.

***

FOUR WEEKS LATER

***

"London tomorrow is the big day, you ready?" Cody was sitting down on London's couch in her suite.

London came out of her bedroom. "Big day for what?"

"London our wedding." Cody stood up. "You didn't forget it was tomorrow did you?"

"I think I hit my head, it hurts. I don't remember us going to get married." London rubbed her head.

"London stop it. It isnt funny." Cody sighed, every once in a while London pretended she didn't remember anything.

"Ok, sorry." They walked downstairs to carry on with the day, and wait for tomorrow to come.

**Alright, the story is not finish yet so don't worry, I plan on righting more chapters. Do you think that I should of put in Hannah Montana and Robby Ray, REVIEW. Thanks you for reading my story and if you think there is something I need to work on please tell me. if you like it please tell me. REVIEW. I want to know what my readers think of my storys. Again thank you for reading.**


	12. its almost time

"So Zack, didn't think that I would be the first one to get married did you." Cody laughed as he tried on his suit that he was going to where for his wedding… again.

"For the thousandth time Cody, i don't care who got married first, and just so you know, back when I was living in the future, I did get married so ha." Zack stood up and walked over to his brother who was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, who to?" Cody looked over at Zack.

"Maddie. It was the happiest day of my life, and then it was also the day I figured out I was living in the future, and had to return to the present or I would in a sort of sense, die." Zack sat down, remembering how she looked and everything that went on back then.

"Zack you ok, you look a little flushed." Cody said.

"I need to go talk to Arwin, see you later." Zack stepped out of the room and headed downstairs, he needed to talk to Arwin.

Cody got dressed into his normal cloths and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV to the documentary channel.

_And we are back to 1000 ways to die. #634, Dr. Schieflebien states that jumping out the window of a thirty story building is effective but painful._

"Wow, what is wrong with these people today. This is the worst documentary I have ever seen." He turned the channel to the animal planet.

_The koala bear, is one of the most amazing animals on the earth._

"Ok, that's it I am bored." Cody turned the TV off and went downstairs.

***

"London, that dress is amazing, where did you get it… oh yeah, your London." Maddie said.

"Well Maddie, did you think I would be the one getting married first or did you think it would be you?" London started brushing her hair.

"Well honestly, I didn't know who would be getting married first, but you did choose a wonderful person." Maddie sat down thinking to herself. London saw her and she looked a little sad.

"Maddie is everything ok?" London sat down next to her.

"Well yes, its just that, remember when Zack used that machine of Arwin's and lived the future." Maddie looked over at London, she wasn't sure how she was going to put this.

"Yes, I didn't hear everything that happened, but I have heard things." London said.

"Well, what do you think happened between him and… well me?" Maddie asked.

"Well I don't honestly know, Zack usually tells Cody everything, but I don't know what all he told him, other than that I think Arwin is the only one who knows anything, in fact, I think he saw everything that happened." London stood back up to change into her normal cloths.

"I think I need to go talk to him." Maddie stood up and left the room.

"Ok, well I guess by then."

***

"Arwin? You in here?" Zack stepped into Arwin's office. Arwin was sitting down thinking.

"Hey Zack, what are you up to?" Arwin stood up so he could offer Zack a seat.

"Well, I need to talk to you privately, so are we alone?" Zack looked out the door to check if anyone was there.

"Yes, what is it?" Arwin said.

"Well, you remember when I lived in the future, right, well it's just that I still feel the same way about Maddie, but I don't know if she feels the same way. So can you help me find out if she…" Zack said but got interrupted.

"Arwin, you in here." It was Maddie's voice. "I need to ask a personal question about Zack." Zack, not wanting to see her at the moment, jumped through the hole in Arwin's wall that leads to the hotels plumbing.

"Oh, hi Maddie, what exactly do you want to ask about Zack?" Arwin tried not to sound weird knowing that Zack was where he could hear.

"Well, you remember when Zack was living in the future, what exactly happened between me and him?" Maddie asked.

Zack peeked out to where Arwin could see him but Maddie couldn't and mouthed to him, _tell her_.

Arwin sat there for a second. "Well, you and him went out…, and you got kidnapped by prince Mike Daddy and Zack saved you and…" Arwin looked at Zack not sure if he should go on any further but Zack gestured to keep going. Maddie looked behind her to see what Arwin was looking at and Zack ducked just in time. "… and he proposed to you and… you two were getting married and… then he came back to the present right before it actually happened." Arwin looked a little pale not knowing if he should of told her that, but was reassured by Zack's thumbs up.

"Thanks Arwin, you're the best." Maddie gave him a hug and Zack ran out the door unnoticed. "But do you know if he still feels that way?"

Zack walked into the room. "Who feels what way about what?" he smiled over at Arwin and gave Maddie a hug.

"Oh nothing." Maddie smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk, there is something I want to show you?" Zack asked her.

"Oh sure, and we can talk to cause I want to ask you a question." Maddie said.

"Can you go to the lobby I will be there in a second." Zack said and Maddie left. "Arwin, thanks, you are awesome. Now, what do you think Maddie will think of this?" Zack pulled out a diamond ring.

"Good luck, now go get her. Now I am going to go take your mom out on another date." Arwin tore off his janitor uniform and underneath was a very nice suit and tie with monkeys on it.

***

Maddie and Zack walked through the Boston Park area. When they got to a statue of two people holding up a star, Zack kneeled down and asked Maddie, again. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course yes." Maddie smiled and the two of them spent the rest of the night walking through the park together.

***

"OH COME ON YOU LET HIM GET ANOTHER CALL!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?" the guard walked over to the prison cell where stood a man wearing orange clothes, and had a very nasty look on his face. He had not shaved for four weeks, hadn't taken a shower for three in a half weeks, and had bugs in his hair. "Listen I just remembered about some who's birthday it is and I don't want to accidentally miss it because of one little phone call that I couldn't get."

"Fine, and because it's there birthday you can have a little, and I mean little, extra time." The guard let him out and took him to the phone.

The man dialed a number and waited for a response. "Hello." Someone answered.

"Hey this is Mike. I need revenge. I need it. You remember the plan that I have been giving you right?" Mike hid his voice from the cops.

"Yes."

"Good. The wedding is tomorrow, and if you fail me, you will wish that jail is where you will be." Mike hung up.

***

Mr. Moseby sat down in a chair behind the counter. It was a slow night and not one person had come to him. He sat there… and slowly drifted to sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. BANG BANG BANG.

Mr. Moseby fell out of his chair to find a little girl banging pans in front of his face.

"Little girl I forbid you to do that again." He snatched the pans out of the girls hands. "Now go and play elsewhere."

**Thank you for reading this story. I wish I could have gotten this chapter out during the beginning of the summer, but imagine going away for the summer and no computer. This is a little note just saying that my chapters/stories will be a bit more frequent now. And again thank you. Please review.**


	13. wedding day

It was the big day. The Tipton was brighter than ever, and seemed taller to. The streets were filled with people walking and driving to work. It seemed like it should be any other ordinary day, but it wasn't.

Cody had stepped outside for a brief walk. He hardly did this anymore. He could smell the food people ate as they walked the streets early in the morning. Hot dogs, chili dogs, sandwiches, and one guy he saw even had a bowl of cereal.

All he could think to himself was how wonderful a day this day was going to be, and how lucky he was. He walked passed an alley with a man sitting next to the dumpster. He obviously was homeless and had on nasty clothes. Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out some money that London gave him, and a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, I am Cody Martin. What is your name?" Cody asked as he helped the man up.

"Oh hi, my name… it's been a long time since I have used my name. JJ Andrews." He picked up his bag that was sitting next to him and dug through it, then pulling out some gum offering it to Cody.

"Hello JJ, and thank you. So, I just wanted to help. I noticed you don't have much so take this money, it's two thousand dollars, even though it doesn't look like it. Go to a hotel called the Tipton hotel. Ask for a man named Mr. Moseby, tell him that Cody Martin sent you and he should help you clean up and get a roof over your head for a while. He may even give you a job." Cody patted him on the back when he saw the man smile for probably the first time in a long time.

"Cody, thank you, thank you. I don't know how to repay you." JJ gave Cody a hug.

"Just show up to my wedding in the Tipton tonight, and everything will be alright." Cody smiled as the man walked in the direction of the Tipton.

Cody kept on walking for a few minutes longer, but he noticed a man who was possibly following him. He glanced over his shoulder he was looking right at him. Cody turned the corner and the man followed. He stopped and the man stopped.

Cody turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Your very generous, it would be a shame for you to have to be taken from this world." Once the man said that Cody backed up into another man behind him. "You see, aliens are going to invade this world. I know because they spoke to me. They told me, tonight they want a human to go with them, or they will wipe out our planet."

"Why me though?" Cody tried to get away from them but another man showed up.

"Because, we didn't want to draw straws…" the man looked into Cody's eyes. "… I don't like fighting so come with me."

"Excuse me sir." One of the other men interrupted. "I kind of wanted to draw straws."

"Shut up and get him in the van." The man grabbed his arm and took him to the van.

"Wait, wait, I don't even know your name." Cody stopped him for a second.

"You don't want to know my name. But if you insist, my name is Harold Mincolniner." After Harold said that Cody had a bewildered look on his face.

"Mincolniner, you know Mike Mincolniner's brother. Mike, the man who kidnapped your friends." Cody started laughing. "Its not funny, he probably went by that stupid name again."

***

Zack walked into the lobby about three hours before the wedding was to start.

"Where is Cody, I can't find him anywhere."

"Zack he probably went for a walk or something." Mr. Moseby told Zack assuring him everything was going to be alright.

Zack wasn't sure. Cody's wedding was in three hours.

***

Cody woke up sitting down in a chair with a bag over his head.

"Where am I?" He felt a little dizzy, and his head hurt, someone must have knocked him out by hitting him over the head.

"You are in the meeting place. This is where the aliens will pick you up." Harold pressed some keys into the computer.

"I know that you need to 'sacrifice' someone to the aliens, but why me?" Cody tried to shake the bag off his head, but he couldn't.

"Because you got my brother thrown in jail, and I want revenge. Besides, the alien said he would be able to get him out if we gave them the London Tipton's lover, Cody Martin." Harold sat down in front of Cody pulling off the bag.

"But my wedding is in just a couple hours." Cody wasn't feeling so dizzy anymore. But his wrists were sore, the cuffs were to tight.

"And I am sorry but the alien said that nine o'clock.." Harold offered him some water.

"No, I want to get back to London and the Wedding is at seven." Cody started jerking in his chair.

"Truly, I am sorry." Harold stood up and walked away.

***

"I think we need to stall the wedding, I cant find Cody anywhere and the wedding is in six minutes." Zack paced around the lobby.

"No we cant stall it, London wouldn't let us." Mr. Moseby was almost whimpering.

Esteban walked into the room. "I could not find Cody anywhere, so I told Maddie who told Carrie who told Lance who told London's friend who told London who said the wedding is off. From what I heard she locked herself in one of the rooms in her closet, no one knows which room."

Mr. Moseby stood up, "But it could take hours to search her closet.

"What are we going to do?" Zack said as he pulled out his phone to try and call Cody again.

***

Cody found a clock on the wall and looked at the time.

7:34

He looked down.

***

**So, Cody missed the wedding, and no one knows where London is hiding. Please review, and thank you for reading.**

**P.S. it gets better.**


	14. Cody in trouble

It was eight o'clock, most everyone was sitting in either the lobby or the ballroom, where they were going to have the wedding. They were supposed to be married by now. Cody still hadn't shown up. No one knew were London was for sure. But the thing everyone was wondering was, were Cody was.

Silence, no sound came from anywhere or anyone.

At around eight ten, the doors opened. Three cops walked up to the center of the ballroom.

"Aright everyone listen up, where is the manager of the hotel." The cop in the middle broke a long silence.

"Over here." Mr. Moseby stood up and walked over to the cops. "I see someone has called, its just that we…"

"Not now." The cop on the right interrupted.

Then the cop in the middle spoke again. "My name is Officer Roger Dean. I work for the Boston Police Department. We are looking for a Cody Martin, we need to place him under arrest."

Everyone had a flabbergasted look on there face. Mr. Moseby finally said, "Why? What… what… what charges."

"Murder, theft, breaking and entering, drinking and driving, and were looking at a life sentencing." Roger said.

"What, who… when… he couldn't have, I know Cody and he is many things, but not a murderer, thief, and for that matter a drinker." Mr. Moseby was quite assuring to the cop.

Zack walked over to the cop. "Mr. Moseby is right, Cody is weird and dorky and a nerd but if he took a sip of alcohol he would puke. And he cant stand the site of blood. You have to be wrong."

"We have cameras of Cody breaking into a house killing a woman after fighting off her husband and killing her to, stealing from her, including two packs of beer, and drinking it and driving off. Here is the video, it's a little blurry, but you can identify that that is Cody."

"But…" no one knew how to finish the sentence.

Roger spoke up again. "I am sorry, but where is he?"

"No one knows he was supposed to get married, but he didn't show." It was one of London's friends turn to speak this time. "Are you sure that is Cody?"

"Yes. Now if he isnt here, we have to go."

The cops got in their car and drove off.

***

Cody sat in the chair thinking of what to do. He had been punched many times in the face and blood from his nose got on his suit his wrists had burns on them. He tried jerking his hand cuffs around to get his hands free, but it was no use. Then he realized while the man watching him was dozing off that he could pick up the chair while still tied to it. He swung it against the mans head knocking him out, and swung the chair against the wall braking it. He managed to pick up the keys on the table and get out of the cuffs, and slid the broken wood out of the tied ropes on his arms. He wiped the blood off his face and found a window and climbed out of it. He knew this place, it was just five blocks from the hotel, he had his suit on but he decided to run anyway.

***

Cody flew threw the hotel doors, he ran up to his brother, everyone looking at him.

Cody started speaking really fast. "You would not believe what just happened. I got kidnapped by this whacko who was going to give me to this alien. Ha, like they exist, and the weirdest part is, this guy is Prince Mike Daddy's brother. Wow. And so they tied me up and cuffed me, and started punching me, saying that the alien said to make sure I was weak. But I got free and ran here. And… I am tired, I need a drink or something." He picked up a glass of wine and drank it.

"… you don't drink…" Zack said.

"I know, but after tonight man, ha, phew." Cody sighed.

"What happened tonight?" Zack asked.

"I just told you." Cody look confused, he then noticed everyone was looking at him with a scared look on their faces.

"Cody, you have blood on your shirt. Yeah it was from my nose when they punched me." Cody started looking at everyone.

Zack then said, "But you don't have blood on your nose. What happened?"

"I told you what happened. Why do you keep asking me what happened." Cody then saw the TV, it was paused and it had a figure of a person that looked just like him. "What is that?" he pointed at the TV.

"You tell us." Zack said.

Cody watched it, and looked back at everyone, they were all looking at him.

All Cody had to say was. "I didn't."

"Cody, I want to believe you, but look at yourself. You drank wine… your not even old enough. When dad gave you wine to see how you would handle it you threw after sipping an ounce. You downed that drink right there." Zack wanted to take it all back but this was all he knew to do.

"No, I swear, I didn't." Cody said again.

"Cody, you have blood… on your shirt… and I am sorry but Cody I don't believe you." Zack started crying for his brother.

Everyone left the room, but Cody who sat down, and watched the video again and again.

***

The cops who had stopped by the hotel had parked in front of a house.

"What are we going to do. The boss said he was going to be at the wedding here tonight. What happens when he calls and we don't have him?" Roger was worried.

"If this Cody knew that we were going to take him tonight then that means, some one talked. Who all knew about this?" the bigger cop said.

"You two, me, and the boss" Roger said, "I doubt the boss told Cody, so it had to be one of you two."

They both said at the same time, "Us two, what about you?"

"I didn't tell him, it had to of been one of you two." Roger started the car and started driving. "I have an idea. We tell the boss we have him, get the money he said that he hid, and while the boss is still in jail and we have the money, we leave Boston and head different ways."

"I don't know, how much would we all get?" the one name Bill said.

"Five thousand each." Roger said.

"I say lets do it." Fred said.

***

**Who are these cops? What were they talking about? What happened when Cody was knocked out? What do you think is happening? **

**So many questions, REVIEW, tell what you think is going on.**

**And once again thank you for reading my story.**


	15. everything works out

Zack walked over to Cody who held the remote in his hands thinking to himself. He put his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Cody tell me, no, promise me that you didn't do it." Zack asked him.

"Zack I told you once and I will tell you again. I swear I didn't do it. Somebody has set me up, I don't know who or how or anything but that I am innocent." Cody stood up.

"Ok, but we need to hurry fast because the cops think you did it." They walked up to there suite.

"So, think that Mike Daddy is apart of this?" Cody changed into different clothes.

"I don't know. You said that his brother kidnapped you, but it feels like something is wrong." Zack just wasn't sure about something.

"Your right, why would Mike send the cops a fake video and kidnap me, it doesn't seem right. I think there is someone else, or…" Cody stopped.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Mike's brother Harold told me that he was going to give me to the aliens. He said he wanted revenge for putting his brother in prison." Cody stopped for a second trying to piece it together.

"Ok, ok, I think I understand… actually I am lost." Zack sighed.

"What if the cops were not cops, show me the picture of them again." Cody told Zack.

Zack pulled the picture out of his pocket from the security cameras.

"Oh, I know these guys, they were some of Mike Daddy's goons." Cody smiled.

"That means you are innocent, they made it up, you didn't do anything." Zack smiled, "I never doubted you for a second."

"Lets go tell everyone the truth, then we can find out what is going on." Cody and Zack went downstairs.

***

"Prince, we got him, now you want us to throw him in the lake right." The two fake cops were talking on the phone to Prince Mike Daddy.

"Yes, and the money is under the seat of your car." Mike said.

"Really, wow, thanks. Goodbye." They hung up the phone and drove off with the money.

One of the cops came to Mike. "You got a visitor. Come with me."

Mike thought to himself, who would want to visit me. He sat down in a chair.

"Zack, what are you doing here." Mike was a little worried.

"I am not Zack, Zack is outside in the car waiting for me, we know what you did." Cody smiled at him.

"So, then, they left with the money. Oh son of a…" Mike got cut off.

"Whoa, watch the language, what do you mean they? The goons aren't looking for us anymore. Good, but then your brother Harold, does he really believe in aliens." Cody said.

"Oh don't get me started, I hate my brother more than I hate you." The prince went on and on about Harold and his pretend aliens. "But, if you want to get him out of the city, please do, in fact tell him and here is the number, that aliens took me to Mexico."

"Thanks." Cody got up and left.

***

Cody told Zack what Mike said and called Harold. Some how everything worked, they didn't know how it happened so fast, but it worked out.

Cody looked up after he hung up the phone. "I forgot, where is London?"

"I am right here, I heard about what happened. Then I came here." She smiled at him. "You are something dangerous. Come here." She ran up to him and kissed him. "Now can we please get married."

"Ok, lets do it tonight." Cody kissed her back again and they got in the car.

They drove off, and then Zack said, "Oh and I forgot to tell you, me and Maddie are getting married."

Cody accidentally stomped on the breaks. "YOU FORGOT TO TELL US!!!"

"Oops." Zack said.

**The end.**

**I don't know how good of an ending this was, so please review. My next story will be over a different show, if you want me to right about any particular shows, just put it in the review and I will probably try if I know what the show is. Give me ideas. And THANKYOU FOR READING MY STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thanks.**


End file.
